I DO
by N-scorpio18
Summary: Rukia menjadi bos Ichigo. Dan Ichigo jatuh cinta dengan bosnya sendiri? Tapi bosnya seperti seorang nenek sihir. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dapatkah Ichigo menaklukan Si Penyihir? #plak Gak pandai bikin summary, so check this out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Rukia menjadi bos Ichigo. dan ichigo jatuh cinta dengan bosnya sendiri? Tapi bosnya seperti seorang nenek sihir. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dapatkah Ichigo menaklukan Si Penyihir? #plak

Gak pandai bikin summary, so check this out.

Desclaimer Om Tite Kubo

Warning AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing : Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre : Romance, hurt, action? Sebenarnya genrenya gak ada dipilihan

Rating : T

Seperti kata senpai "DON'T LIKE, DON'T CLICK"

Bukan, itu bukan kata senpai, itu kata saya wkwkw#plak #losemymind

I DO

By. N-scorpio18

Sepucuk kertas berwarna merah jambu tergeletak di sebuah meja. Tepatnya meja seorang gadis mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Tidak hanya sebuah surat tapi disana pula ada setangkai bunga mawar yang indah. Diletakakan tanpa sepengetahuan sang empu meja tersebut. Entah siapa orangnya, namun terlihat ada tujuan baik dari itu semua. Tak berapa lama sang pemilik meja itu datang. Melihat suatu benda di mejanya. Dengan langkah perlahan mendekati mejanya kemudian mengambil dan membaca sepucuk kertas itu. Setelah beberapa saat mata ungu-nya yang senada dengan bunga lavender itu menggambarkan rasa terkejut dan sedikit bingung.

Di tempat lain...

"Yah, apa sudah rapi? Bagaimana dengan dasiku? Dan sepatuku? Bagaimana kalau aku lupa harus bilang apa?!" omong seseorang dari nada bicaranya sangat gugup. Seperti akan menyanyi di Grammy award.

"Sudah, semua akan baik-baik saja oke!" ucap temannya menyemangati. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan momen yang istimewa untuk menyatakan cinta. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang cukup tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan rambut jabrik berwarna jingga mencolok. Dan hari ini akan segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang dia suka sudah cukup lama. Tempat dan segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan. Dentingan musik dari sebuah piano juga sudah dimainkan. Dan suasana romantis berlahan-lahan tercipta dengan dimatikannya semua lampu dan tinggal lilin-lilin gelas warna-warni. Sekarang tinggal menunggu sang pemeran utamanya datang. Keigo sahabat Ichigopun sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sepatu seseorang. Ichigopun semakin gugup. Jari-jarinya tak bisa diam saling mengusap satu sama lainnya. Dan tokoh yang telah ditunggupun datang juga. Berpakaian rapi, maksudnya masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya sebagai seorang jurnalis. Mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Style tombois dan aura kharismatik terpadu sempurna. Ditambah rambut pendek-nya yang belum lama ini. Itulah daya tarik sang editor majalah DN. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ada apa ini Reporter Kurosaki?" tanyanya formal penuh kharisma.

"Anu ini...Sa...ya...ada yang ingin Saya sampaikan." Kata Ichigo terbata-bata karena rasa gugup yang sekarang mendera luar biasa.

"Bukankah bisa kita bicarakan lewat telpon atau di kantor saja? Kenapa harus serepot ini." Ucap Rukia enteng.

"Tapi ini sedikit pribadi. Jadi tidak bisa di bicarakan di kantor." Timpal Ichigo. Atmosfer yang ada bisa dirasakan meski alunan musik piano terdengar tapi Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan telinganya menangkap nada-nada itu. Atmosfer yang tadinya romantis dan penuh dengan warna merah jambu sekarang menjadi tegang dan kaku.

"Baiklah, apa yang anda ingin katakan." Jawab Rukia to the point. Tak ada yang bisa Ichigo katakan atau lakukan. Dialog yang telah dihapalkannya hilang dalam sekejap saja. Ichigo bingung kemana perginya baris-baris kata dan beberapa baris puisi yang tadi dia baca. Namun ada satu kalimat yang masih melekat di kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Editor." Seperti kilat kata kata itu keluar yang pasti membuat kaget Si pendengarnya, sang Editor.

"Apa? Omong kosong apa yang tadi kau ucapkan? Sudahlah anggap saja tadi kau tak mengatakan apapun. Kalau kau sudah selesai aku akan kembali ke kantor masih banyak pekerjaan untuk deadline minggu depan." Kata Rukia santai memutar badan untuk pergi.

"Tapi...tapi itu bukan omong kosong! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Rukia!" tegas Ichigo.

Rukia mendengus dan menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ichigo yang tengah mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang dia punya sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan tatapan seperti berkata 'Apa Kau sedang Bercanda dengan KU?!'

-0ne1-with-eight8—

3 Bulan sebelumnya

Udara musim dingin sudah mulai terasa padahal masih beberapa minggu lagi. Hari ini kepolisian digemparkan oleh kematian seorang wanita. Polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kematiannya apakah karena pembunuhan ataukah sebuah kasus bunuh diri.

Di kantor koran berita DN-news sibuk seperti biasanya. Hari ini akan ada tambahan reporter baru karena kurangnya tenaga kerja. Namun di jaman sekarang buakanlah hal mudah untuk mencari orang yang mau menerima upah pas-pasan dengan resiko besar. Siapa bilang reporter pekerjaan mudah. Ketika ada perang mereka bukan malah mengungsi tapi beramai-ramai menyongsong ketempat itu. Ketika ada tawuran antara warga dan polisi terkadang reporter bisa kena imbas dari kejadian itu. Hanya untuk memberikan informasi kepada orang-orang bahwa ada kejadian ini di tempat ini dan kejadian itu ditempat sana dan bla-bla-bla. Tapi apakah orang-orang peduli dengan nasib para reporter? Jawabannya tidak. Namun ada orang-orang yang peduli dengan hal itu. Peduli terhadap sebuah informasi.

"Bos, katanya hari ini ada reporter baru? Kenapa belum muncul juga? Padahal hari ini kita sedang sibuk sekali." Keluh seorang pria bernama Renji Abarai.

"Mungkin sedang terjebak macet. Kan sedang ditemukan mayat wanita." Kata lelaki berkacamata Uryu Ishida.

"Itu buakanlah sebuah alasan. Tak ada yang boleh terlambat di DN-news." Tegas seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi terbalik kebelakang. Rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan bermata ungu tajam dan berpakaian gaya tombois dengan kalung identitas yang bertengger di lehernya bertulisan "Editor DN-news – Kuchiki Rukia".

Kuchiki Rukia atau sering dipanggil dengan Rukia, seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun. Keahlian bela diri Taekwondo dan Karate. Membenci warna merah jambu. Dan seorang Editor yang tegas. 'Tegas' bukan 'Jahat'. Disiplin tinggi dan menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang lelaki berambut jingga menyala. Bertubuh tinggi tegap. Dengan wajah sedikit sangar. Namun setelah tahu kelakuannya bertoak belakan dengan wajahnya. Memakai sweater putih dengan jas seragam koran DN-news. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dialah reporter baru.

Semua mata yang ada diruanan itu tertuju hanya pada satu orang, tidak terkecuali kepala editor Kuchiki Rukia. Matanya yan tajam mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang dia tidak senang.

"Perkenalkan saya reporter baru DN-news Kurosaki Ichigo." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Itu semakin membuat Rukia semakin tidak senang. Tingakah lakunya seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Rambut jingganya semakin membuat Si Editor tak suka pada pandangan pertamanya. Begitu nyentrik dan tak indah.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Kenapa terlambat?!" setelah diam beberapa saat Rukiapun angkat bicara.

"Maaf, Aku terlambat. Terjadi kemacetan dan aku sedikit tersesat tadi." Ucapnya santai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya ini kantor berita milik nenek Moyangmu apa?!" tambah Renji.

Suasana menjadi menegangkan ketika semua orang diam. Menunggu reaksi dari Si Editor. Ishida dan Renji bergantian memandang dan akhirnya pandangan mereka berdua menuju ke Editor yang menatap marah ke Si Reporter baru, Ichigo.

"Lakukan push-up 500 kali!" perintah hukuman telah diucapkan olehnya.

"Apa!? Kenapa hanya 500? Aku dulu pernah terlambat kau menyuruhku 1000 kali?!" protes Renji.

"DIAM!" suara keras Rukia membuat telinga mereka berdenging. Sontak keadaan sunyi lagi. Dengan sigap Ichigo melakukan push-up yang diperintahkan. Entah karena bersalah, memang dia takut kepada Si Editor atau menjauhi atmosfir yang tidak nyaman disana.

Karena kejadian yang tidak terduga tersebut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya lebih bermanfaat untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Kejadian yang seharusnya sudah diluput jadi tergeser jadwalnya. Seorang Editor disini. Bertanggung jawab atas semua stafnya. Jikapun ada kejadian berbahaya yang harus diliput maka sudah kewajibannya untuk menemani reporter dan kameraman dan fotografernya. Bukan seperti _bodyguard _namun lebih seperti seorang Ibu yang memastikan anaknya mengerjakan PR-nya. Seperti itulah tugas berat yang dipikul para jurnalis. Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas yang lebih berat dari tugas seorang polisi, dokter atau bahkan jaksa. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu bagaimana jadinya jika seorang jurnalis salah menulis berita, salah menganalisis dan salah dalam berpihak. Satu bacaan dalam sebuah surat kabar dan televisi akan menghancurkan atau mengubah hidup seseorang menjadi sangat baik. Itu disebut _The Power of Mass_.

Berberapa minggu setelah hari pertama Kurosaki Ichigo yang lebih akrab dipangil Ichigo menjadi hari-hari yang penuh cobaan. Dari Si Editor Rukia dia selalu medapatkan tugas-tugas yang berat. Area peliputanya-pun mencakup seluruh halaman dan setiap program berita. Memang seharusnya sudah tugasnya, namun tak ada yang membantu tugasnya. Yang dilakukan Rukia hanyalah mengawasi saja. Seperti anjing penjaga rumah. Awalanya Ichigo memang sabar menghadapi semua yang telah dilakukan Editornya. Tapi setelah di dirasakan itu tidak adil. Dia bekerja melebihi pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dengan upah yang sama. Sedangkan Renji dan Ishida bisa santai-santai saja. Setelah makan siangnya Ichigo menemui Rukia yang sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Kacamatanya yang terpasang di wajahnya membah kesan sangat serius dan ya kau tahu cantik.

"Tok...Tok...Tok..." suara pintu diketuk. Rukia mempesilahkan masuk. Dengan langkah ragu dan juga keinginan yang telah disimpannya. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menemui editornya. Pertama sepatuhitamnya masuk disusul rambut jabriknya yang berwarna jingga.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang mengagetkan Ichigo padahal Rukia sekarang sedang fokus pada lembaran kerjanya.

"Hmm,.." Ichigo hanya mengatakan suara yang biasa digunakan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang ditanyakan. Kenapa ada yang ia rasakan sangatlah janggal. Aha benar cara editornya memanggilnya. Kenapa dia memangil dengan "Ichigo". Bukan "kurosaki".

"Masuklah." Suruh Rukia ramah.

'Hohoho ada yang tidak beres memang dari awal.' Pikir Ichigo.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Ichigo ragu menatap Rukia. Dan kemudian melanjutkan setelah mendapatkan kode 'Apa?' dari wajah Rukia.

"Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil. Aku bekerja lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya aku kerjakan. Kita sama-sama bekerja, bukan? Kenapa hanya aku yang begini?" protes Ichigo banyak sekali.

"Jika kau tak mau, maka jangan lakukan. Lakukan saja yang kau anggap wajar." Jawab Rukia enteng. Dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dengar Ichigo, ini bukan masalah kita sama-sama bekerja atau bukan, tapi ini masalah kau mengabdi dengan pekerjaanmu. Jika memang kau memilih pekerjaan ini, maka lakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak peduli temanmu mengerjakan hal yang sama denganmu atau tidak. Ini tentan dirimu." Lanjut Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo. Meski Ichigo tak paham apa yang dia maksud. Mata violet Rukia memancarkan kesungguhan, keyakinan dan secercah harapan. Dan tak disangkanya jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mata violet itu terus menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo sebelum sang rambut jabrik keluar tanpa mengatakan satu katapun.

-0ne1-with-eight8-

Sekarang dimulailah aksi para jurnalis. Dimana tugas berat menunggu mereka. Tentu saja setiap kali meliput kasus kriminalitas akan ada semacam game 'tarik tambang' dengan pihak kepolisian. Belum lagi ketika wawancara dengan keluarga korban, dan mengungkit hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dibicarakan. Caci maki akan menghujani mereka. Sempurna sudah penderitaan mereka. Jangan dibayangkan, hal buruk akan lebih buruk dalam bayanganmu. Namun para jurnalis melakukan ini demi keadilan, menjadi pilar keempat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Penuh perjuangan dan juga pengorbanan. Namun, banyak juga orang yang masa bodoh dengan mereka. Mereka seorang jurnalis bukannya paparazi. Namun banyak orang yang tak bisa membedakan arti kedua kata itu.

"Ah, selamat datang kerikil-kerikil tajam." Ucap Renji sedikit mengeluh.

"Jangan mengatakan kata itu." Sanggah Ishida.

Ichigo hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan di awal oleh Sang Editor. Langkah mereka pasti menghampiri gerombolan orang. Ketika sang mayat sudah tak ada lagi disana. Sebenarnya sebagian dari mereka orang-orang kepolisian dan para wartawan. Garis kuning bertuliskan "POLICE LINE" menjaga tempat itu.

"Ucapkan selamat datang kepada hidupmu yang baru Ichigo." cetus Rukia. Nada bicara yang seakan mengingatkan bahwa pilihanmu adalah hal yang berat. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di belakang.

Ichigo hanya melirikkan matanya kepada Sang Editor. 'Benarkah akan seberat itu?' pikirnya.

"Benar, selamat datang di jalan yang baru, Huh..." ucapnya. Dan berlari mengejar teman kru-nya.

To be contined...

Author's Corner

I'm back...I'm back...#jingkrak2

Dengan fic baru. Sebenarnya ini fic udah lama di laptop, tapi belum selesai-selesai karena saya terkena penyakit M. Malezzz.

Ada yang menunggu fic saya yang Rebellion. Karena udah lama jadi sepertinya fic-nya udah gak ada yang minat baca... hehehe...

Berita bahagia lagi saya sekarang udah jadi anak kuliahan,... hihihi #pamer #plak

Oke, gimana reader ceritanya? Sebenarnya yang paling mikir lama adalah judulnya. Saya paling buntu kalau disuruh buat judul. So, mau dilanjutkah?

To the point, klik review dibawah ini dengan semangat!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Rukia menjadi bos Ichigo. Dan Ichigo jatuh cinta dengan bosnya sendiri? Tapi bosnya seperti seorang nenek sihir. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dapatkah Ichigo menaklukan Si Penyihir? #plak

Gak pandai bikin summary, so check this out.

Desclaimer Om Tite Kubo

Warning AU, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje dsb.

Pairing : Ichigo K. and Rukia K.

Genre : Romance, hurt, action? Sebenarnya genrenya gak ada dipilihan

Rating : T

Seperti kata senpai "DON'T LIKE, DON'T CLICK"

Bukan, itu bukan kata senpai, itu kata saya wkwkw#plak #losemymind

I DO

By. N-scorpio18

-chapter 1

"Ucapkan selamat datang kepada hidupmu yang baru Ichigo." cetus Rukia. Nada bicara yang seakan mengingatkan bahwa pilihanmu adalah hal yang berat. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di belakang.

Ichigo hanya melirikkan matanya kepada Sang Editor. 'Benarkah akan seberat itu?' pikirnya.

"Benar, selamat datang di jalan yang baru, Huh..." ucapnya. Dan berlari mengejar teman kru-nya.

Chapter 2

Gerombolan orang-orang yg penasaran mengerumuni tempat mayat perempuan yang ditemukan tewas di sebuah jalan setapak dekat sungai. Dugaan sementara kematian tersebut di sebabkan karena bunuh diri dengan memotong jalan nadi di pergelangan tangan kiri. Namun tak lama berselang seorang warga menemukan mayat korban dan melapor ke polisi.

"Apakah benar ini kasus bunuh diri Editor?" tanya Renji yang sedikit curiga dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan dengan blak-blakkan sekarang, karena tak ada bukti yg pasti." Jelas Rukia menolak untuk menentukan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Menurutku ini memang hanya kasus bunuh diri saja." Sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengecek semuanya? Kemungkinan semua barang bukti di bawa oleh polisi. Mungkin kita bisa melihat dan meliputnya." Cetus Ishida memberi saran.

Dengan tanda setuju, mereka mengarahkan mobil liput mereka ke kantor polisi yang menangani kejadian tersebut. Memang sedikit jauh dari TKP. Karena letak tempat kejadian yang tergolong di pelosok desa.

'Apakah benar itu semua benar? Tapi aku tak boleh menyimpulkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau hanya dilihat sekilas kasus tersebut memang kasus bunuh diri.' Pikir Rukia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Tapi kenapa kalau bunuh diri tempatnya di tempat yg terbuka ya? Bukannya lebih efektif di dalam ruangan?" sanggah Renji dengan hipotesa yg tidak jelas.

"BAKA!" seru Ishida bersamaan dengan pukulan tangan yang tepat di kepalanya.

"Kemungkinan memang benar, tapi tak ada salahnya bukan, bunuh diri di tempat terbuka. Banyak yang melakukannya aku rasa." Celetuk Ichigo yang dari awal beranggapan bahwa itu memang kejadian bunuh diri biasa saja.

Selama kurang lebih 30 menit mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju kantor polisi. Ada beberapa polisi yang tengah berjaga. Karena teman-teman media yang lain yang sedang menyerbu kantor tersebut. Sudah sewajarnya kejadian itu terjadi. Dimana ada berita disana ada wartawan. Dalam hal ini karena tugas Ichigo sebagai reporter Ichigo mencoba mencari jalan untuk mewawancarai seorang polisi disana. Dengan cara menerobos pintu belakang.

Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju pintu belakang meski hal ini sangat tidak sopan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Namun apa boleh buat pikirnya. Renji, Rukia dan Ishida yang melihat Ichigo berlari tak tahu dia berlari kemana.

"Ichigo kau kemana?" teriak Rukia berharap kalau Ichigo mendengar dan menjawabnya.

Namun ternyata Ichigo sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata dari sang Editornya. Tak ada jalan lain Rukiapun mengejar Ichigo.

"Ichigo...! HOI ICHIGO!" panggilnya dengan suara yang sangatlah seru. Namun Ichigo tetap berlari menuju pintu belakang kantor polisi itu. Dari arah dan gerakan lari Ichigo Rukiapun dapat menebak arah tujuannya. Rukia menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Dan dapat mengejar walau hanya dapat menarik jaket seragamnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba mereka berduapun terjatuh dan mendarat tepat di tanah. Dengan susah payah Ichigo berusaha untuk berdiri. Begitupun dengan Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu Editor?!" sergah Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan editornya.

'Plakkk' suara tamparan jelas terdengar. Tangan Rukia yang tadi tergenggam mendarat tepat di muka Ichigo. mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak karena terkejut dengan tamparan yang di berikan sang Editor yang beberapa waktu lalu telah memberi semangat untuk melakukan tugas dengan baik. Kepala Rukia yang tertutupi rambut hitam tertunduk, menimbulkan segala rasa penasaran Ichigo, yang tengah memegangi sisi mukanya yang memerah akibat tamparan Rukia.

"Dasar kau...dasar kau benar-benar BODOH." Ucap rukia dengan penuh dengan amarah yang terselimuti. Berlahan kepalanya diangkatnya. Memperlihatkan mata violetnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Yang semakin membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tentang etika para press?" kata Rukia mengingatkan apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan. Yang membahayakan semua kru dari DN-news. Sepertinya Ichigopun baru sadar akan semua yang dilakukannya. Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Anggap jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Tukas Rukia dingin.

Ichigo sepertinya sangat bersalah. Telah melibatkan Editornya. Perasaan bersalah itu tak sebanding dengan bekas tamparan yang ia terima dari Rukia sang Editor. Mata coklat keemasannya mencoba untuk menerawang jauh melihat apa yang tengah dirasakan Rukia saat ini.

"Kita kembali ke lokasi awal." Dengan berjalan gontai menjauh dari Ichigo. Tatapan Ichigo tertuju akan punggung gadis mungil yang memakai pakaian formal berwarna hitam tersebut.

Setelah sampai depan kantor polisi Renji dan Ishida tengah duduk santai di pinggir jalan. Menunggu pihak polisi memberi keterangan. Dan menunggu Editornyan kembali entah ke mana. Namun tak lama berselang orang yang tengah mereka tunggu datang juga.

"Editor, darimana saja kau ini? apakah-kau." Perkataan Renji terpotong ketika Rukia memberinya tatapan kematian, menandakan bahwa suasana hatinya sekarang tidak baik. Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo berjalan menuju kru lain termasuk Rukia.

"Hei bocah baru, darimana saja kau ini?" tanya Renji dengan muka yang muram karena bosan menunggu. Namun sang empu yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab atau menanggapi pertanyaanya. Itu membuat kesal renji yang merasa tidak di hargai oleh anak baru.

"Yahhh! Ichigo! beraninya Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" teriak Renji yang tak di perhatikan sedikitpun.

Tatapan mata Ichigo selalu mengarah pada sosok yang sama. Rukia yang tengah menunggu dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan. Tatapan mata hazelnyapun berlahan disadari oleh sang Editor. Dan tanpa dapat di hindari, kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Dengan cepat Rukia mengalihan pandangannya menuju hal lain. Tapi tak demikian dengan Ichigo, entah terlalu kagum atau rasa penasaran yang membuat Ichigo ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang diri sang Editor Rukia Kuchiki. Sosok yang sangat keren dalam benaknya tak butuh waktu lama, Ichigo telah menjadi penggemar si Editor.

Tak lama menunggu, seorang polisipun datang menghampiri pada teman-teman media termasuk para kru dari DN-news. Dari keterangan polisi sudah dipastikan itu adalah kasus bunuh diri. Bukan pembunuhan atau hal apapun. Dengan bukti-bukti yang telah mendukung hipotesa tersebut sudah disebutkan satu persatu. Semua dugaan para wartawan dan reporterpun tidak benar. Seperti yang mereka duga, namun mereka bukanlah polisi atau detektif. Apapun beritanya mereka harus menghormati narasumber.

"Ah, dugaan kita meleset. Terus bagaimana Editor apa kita harus kembali ke kantor?" tanya Renji kemudian.

"Benar kita kembali saja. Lagipula kita harus menulis berita ini untuk edisi besok kan?" lanjut Ishida setuju.

Rukia menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dan mereka kembali ke kantor untuk menulis berita. Dateline berita itu adalah besok, jadi malam ini mereka harus lembur. Namun itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka. Terkadang mereka harus pulang jam 4 pagi, atau bahkan mereka tidur di kantor. Pengorbanan dan profesionalitas mereka menjadi nomer satu saat seperti itu.

Mobil dinas mereka berjalan menuju kantor dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Bukan apa-apa namun ini semua demi hasil yang mereka berikan kepada masyarakat. Setelah sampainya mereka di kantor laptop ataupun komputer akan bekerja ekstra keras. Pembagian kolom dari koran-pun telah dibagi dan telah siap untuk diketik. Jari-jari ajaib mereka akan mengetik dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Setelah semua selesai kini bagian dari editor untuk membuat semua pekerjaan menjadi lebih sempurna. Semua tergantung editor untuk hasil yang ejaan, atau typo sangat diperhatikan oleh editor. Ataupun kesalahan bahasa dan lain-lain. Dan jika kurang maksimal atau kesalahan yang fatal akan di suruh untuk mengulang dan mengetik lagi. Setelah itu barulah editor akan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalah kecil yang ada dalam sebuah berita. Dan di _publish_ atau tidaknya berita tersebut adalah wewenang dari sang Editor. Ya semua harus sempurna.

-0ne1-with-eight8-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi pekerjaan mereka sedikit demi sedikitpun telah selesai. Dan tinggal menunjukan hasilnya kepada Editor. Setelah di setujui mereka akan segera pulang. Rukia bekerja 2 kali dari yang lain. Sebenarnya seorang editor jika mau mereka bisa duduk manis dan memerintah saja. Namun tidak begitu, mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk semua. Jadi mereka berkorban tenaga dan waktu.

Rukia pulang paling akhir setelah semua kru menyerahkan semua pekerjaan mereka. Si editor tomboy itu pun menyelesaikan tugas-tugas anak buahnya dan mengirim kebagian percetakan untuk dicetak. Setelah selesai ia pun mengambil tas dan berjalan untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena menemui seseorang.

"Ichigo?" pekiknya karena rasa kaget. Karena tugas Ichigo hanya seorang reporter mengapa masih di kantor pada jam ini.

"Mmmmn. Seorang wanita tidak boleh pulang sendiri pada jam segini." Ungkapnya setelah Ichigo melihat ekspresi kaget Rukia.

"Huh? Kau ini lucu sekali. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang pada jam segini. Memangnya ada apa? Hantu? Aku tidak takut sama sekali." Tantangnya berani.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang." Ajak Ichigo dengan nada memaksa.

"Tidak mau. Pulang saja sana! Aku akan pulang sendiri." Tolak Rukia.

Belum sempat ia berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya. Ichigo manarik tangannya menuju motornya kemudian memakaikan helm berwana biru yang dibawanya.

"Naik!" Perintah Ichigo.

Pada akhirnya dengan perasaan terpaksa, Rukiapun naik motor Ichigo. Apa boleh buat lagi pula haripun sudah larut. Tak ada salahnya untuk diantar pulang Ichigo. Tak berapa lama merekapun telah tiba di depan Rumah yang tidak mewah ataupun terlalu sederhana. Rukia turun dan mengembalikan helm yang ada di kepalanya kepada Ichigo.

"Terima Kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Rukia.

"Tak apa. Jangan sungkan. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kapan saja." Balas Ichigo senang hati.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Rukia dan menuju ke rumah. Namun belum sempat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang membukanya kemudian berlari menuju kearah Rukia.

"Mama, kenapa baru pulang?" kata anak kecil itu. Dan kemudian Rukia memeluk anak itu.

Jleb sebuah anak panah terasa menusuk dada Ichigo. 'Mama katanya?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. 'Tidak mungkin Editor sudah punya anak?' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Semua itu seperti sebuah bom yang meledak tiba-tiba di depannya. Ichigo merasa seperti terkhianati, padahal Rukia tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. 'Memangnya apa salahnya mempunyai anak? Meski di usia yang sangatlah muda.' Pikir Ichigo mencoba membohongi dirinya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang berkecambuk.

Selama perjalanan pulangnya ia tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih. Sebuah pertanyaan dan rasa yang penasaran sangat besar menghalangi dirinya untuk dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu. Apakah benar Rukia sudah berkeluarga. Siapa yang menyangka. Padahal dari teman-teman sekantornya tidak ada yang memberi tahu bahwa sang editor memiliki seorang anak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ichigo berfikir keras dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

-0ne1-with-eight8-

Di kantor DN-news

08.00 waktu setempat

Berita yang telah diliput kemarin telah menjadi _hot_ topik. Semua awak media sedang membicarakan berita tersebut. Tetap ada rasa curiga atas kasus tersebut. Namun mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak atas apa yang terjadi. Ichigo yang semalam tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada si Editor, selalu menguap karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Namun sebenarnya ia selalu berfikir kenapa sang Editor tidak mengatakan jika dirinya telah berkeluarga dan mempunyai seorang anak.

"Hei Ichigo. berita yang aku dengar, kau mengantarkan Editor pulang? Apakah itu benar? Wah, kau berani sekali?" ujar Renji mengagetkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Em, Renji apakah kau tahu jika editor sudah menikah?" tanya Ichigo tanpa ia sadari.

"Heh? Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja Editor masih bujangan. Ia belum menikah. Kau ini bicara apa?" jawab Renji kaget karena pertanyaan Ichigo yang aneh dan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang baru ku katakan." Kata Ichigo setelah mendengar reaksi Renji barusan. 'Berarti tidak ada yang tahu bahwa editor memiliki seorang anak.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Sekilas Ichigo melihat si Editor baru masuk kantor. Pakaian yang seperti biasa dipakainya, style tomboy dan kuat terpancar dari cara berjalan dan bertindak. Tak ada yang menyangka sesuatu seperti itu terjadi padanya. Ichigo secara tak sengaja bertukar pandang dengan Rukia.

Ichigo POV

Aku berjalan berpapasan dengan dirinya. Sekilas kupandang mata violetnya, berharap menembukan jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun mata ungu itu seperti berkabut. Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Dan mata ungunya sepertinya tak mengizinkan diriku untuk masuk dan membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Rasa penasaran yang aku rasakan semakin memuncak. Setelah istirahat makan siang selesai, aku langsung menuju ke kantor Editor. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, sehingga aku dapat melakukan sesuatu sejauh ini. Namun yang pasti, rasa haus akan jawaban yang bisa mendorongku melakukan hal ini.

Kuketuk pintu kantornya. Dan iapun mempersilahkanku masuk. Dan tak berapa lama aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan kacamata kerjanya yang bertengger manis seperti biasanya. Menatap bingung kearahku.

"Ouh, Ichigo ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ucapnya secara otomatis setelah aku berdiri didepannya.

"Iya." Jawabku mantab. Matanya semakin serius menatapku. Layaknya ia dapat melucuti semua pakaianku yang tengah kukenakan karena tatapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat untuk memastikan apa yang dapat dibantunya.

"Kemarin malam, setelah aku mengantarmu. Aku melihat ada anak kecil yang memanggilmu Mama. Apakah itu benar anakmu?" tanyaku _to the point_ kepadanya. Semburat wajahnya menggambarkan rasa kaget. Namun tidak diperlihatkanya secara mentah-mentah.

"Ouh, itu. Iya benar dia adalah anakku. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya mengalir seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar-nyambar diriku. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mempunyai seorang anak?" ucapnya lagi yang telak membuatku tak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Dapat kurasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di tubuhku. Nafaskupun pendek panjang.

"Maksudku, benar-benar anak kandung?" aku memastikan sekali lagi atas jawabannya. Dan berharap bahwa anaknya hanya anak angkat.

"Iya, dia anak kandungku. Memangnya aku tak boleh mempunyai anak?" dengan hanya mendengarkan nada bicaranya, dapat dipastikan kebenaran atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Sepertinya kakiku sudah kehilangan semua kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Tangan dan lututku gemetar karena kenyataan yang kuterima sama sekali diluar dugaanku.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisikku.

To be continued

**Author's corner**

Ini fic kedua chapter 2.

Saya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada reader yang menunggu cerita saya yang tidak update-update. Namun saya berterima kasih kepada reader semua yang telah memberi review dan support kepada cerita saya. Karena dari review dari reader semua saya berusaha untuk melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan cerita saya.

Maaf jika cerita saya belum memuaskan para reader. Entah yang cerita Rebellion atau yang I DO. Tapi saya akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi reader. Demi pengalaman dan cerita yang lebih baik saya menerima segala bentuk kritikan dan saran atau bahkan flame. Yang penting jangan flame tokoh/pairingnya.

Terima kasih telah membaca ^-^

Tanpa cuap2 lagi klik tombol review dibawah ini dengan semangat!


End file.
